Winx Club - Episode 210
The Crypt of the Codex is the tenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis At the Red Fountain School for Specialists, Bloom and Tecna are visiting Sky and Timmy. Just then, the evil Trix witches attack, trying to steal the Red Fountain Codex. The witches' new powers are too strong for the Winx Fairies, and Sky is hurt in the battle. Plot Sky makes a phone call to Bloom but all she can talk about is how great Professor Avalon is. Fed up with her constantly talking about him, Sky snaps at her, resulting in her snapping back at him. They argue but could not reach an understanding, after Bloom runs into a pillar she furiously asks him to hang up realizing he already had. On the other end, Sky is still fuming when he gets stuck in the elevator which frustrates him even more. Still on the floor, Bloom looks sadly at her phone then tosses it to the ground and walks away, unaware that Flora had witnessed her frustration. The Winx are waiting for Stella to hurry up, as their first magic self defense class is about to begin. Stella hopes the professor will be a good looking guy like Avalon but to her disappointment, it is Griselda who berates the girls for always being tardy. In Darkar's fortress, the Trix are awaiting for Darkar's orders. He informs them that Red Fountain had lowered their state of alert, therefore giving them a chance to steal the Codex. Darkar orders the Trix to retrieve it and they head to Red Fountain. At Alfea, Griselda is teaching her students, she first explains that when an enemy of superior power constructs a destructive spell, the best method for safety is to dodge it. Stella, with her usual smart mouth, sarcastically comments on her advice. As punishment, Griselda decides that it is time for a demonstration and orders Stella to be the first to demonstrate a successful attack, making Stella regret her sarcastic outburst. In the quad, all the Fairies are in fairy mode. Griselda has them line up with Stella being the first to attack her. Stella gets irritated and starts to complain, when Griselda tells that she should focus on the fight. Griselda walks away and slightly provokes Stella, irritating her, causing her to launch her first attack something Griselda has no problem absorbing. Stella tries again and launches another attack which is then reflected by Griselda. After Stella fails, the other Fairies are prompted to try and knock down Griselda, each failing to do so. Bloom tries her attack but it is clear that her strength is not up to par. The lesson is over and when Tecna asks Griselda a question, Griselda scolds her for not raising her hand first and that questions will be answered the next day as they need to think about what they had learned just now. Flora comes to comfort Bloom and asks if she is alright, who replies that she has "been out of it". It is nighttime in Magix, and Bloom is having trouble falling asleep. Flora asks her about it and she finally tells her: Sky is becoming moody especially when she talks about Avalon. It causes Bloom to question his feelings for her, and that he is being unreasonable because Avalon is the only person who could possibly help her find her parents. Flora reasons that he may be jealous which Bloom finds ridiculous as there is nothing to be jealous of. The next day, the Trix are at Red Fountain. They create a magical orb to serve as a distraction while they try to steal the Codex. In Brandon and Sky's dorm room, Sky tries calling Bloom but to no avail as she is unavailable and magic is preventing him, and only him, from leaving a voicemail. Frustrated, Sky tosses his phone onto his pillow and steps out onto the balcony. He complains to Brandon, but Brandon notices something odd outside and alerts Sky. Sky turns around and sees the sphere the Trix conjured up and it begins attacking Red Fountain. Sky quickly alerts Codatorta. Bloom, Flora and Tecna are walking towards Red Fountain. Bloom wanted to talk to Sky and the two decided to join her. Bloom complains to them and Tecna comforts her, saying that they just need to directly talk and sort things out. The peaceful walk towards Red Fountain ends as the three notice the mysterious orb attacking Red Fountain. Flora quickly deduces that the Trix are up to something and the three girls run towards Red Fountain to help. At Red Fountain, they are in a state of alert and Codatorta is giving instructions to the students. Sky, Brandon and two other Specialists are piloting the air crafts as they try to attack the orb. They are then instructed by Codatorta to lead it away from the school. In the command room, Timmy had analyzed the orb and relates the information to Codatorta: it has great destructive power but it is repressing its electromagnetic powers. Riven enters the command room and quickly informs Codatorta that this is one of Darcy's spells which means the Trix are heading to the basement where the Codex is kept. Codatorta instructs the senior guards to guard the Codex room and the freshmen Specialists to mount their dragons and defend any entrances. Helia then brings in Tecna, Flora and Bloom and informs Codatorta that they are here to help. Codatorta thanks them but tells them that the situation is under control. At the roof top, the Trix break in. Bloom realizes that the situation is dire and that she must put aside her anger towards Sky to be able to help. Timmy quickly alerts everyone of the hole in the arena's roof. Codatorta then tells the Winx, Helia and Riven to stop them by all means. They quickly head there but before leaving, Tecna asks if Timmy is joining them to which he responds that his place is at the command center, slightly upsetting Tecna. As they are about to exit the command room, Sky arrives through the elevator. Bloom and Sky gaze at each other but Riven reminds them that there are currently other priorities to attend to. Sky agrees and the group proceeds to the Codex room. Meanwhile, Icy leads Stormy and Darcy to the Codex room. Stormy blasts off the door knob of an elevator, preventing any other Specialists to come the Winx, Riven and Sky's aid. Outside, they see the Trix. The Winx, Sky, Riven and a few other Specialists follow them. Riven has Spencer, a fellow Specialist, follow him up the stairs. The two see no one, but are ambushed by the Trix. Icy blasts them, knocking down Spencer. Riven quickly grabs his sword he dropped and tries to attack them but Stormy knocks him out. The others arrive and see that the Trix are flying towards Hanger G4, Sky quickly notifies Brandon and requests for air support. Brandon heads over there. The Trix arrives at Hanger G4, noticing that this is the room of armory, Stormy suggests they destroy everything, when Darcy tells her to shut it as time is everything. Brandon arrives and gets ready to fight them, when Darcy casts a spell, sending dark orbs at Brandon. He is able to diffuse four of the five, leaving the fifth one to knock him out. Darcy is smirking at her success at defeating Brandon when Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Helia, Sky and another Specialist arrive at the scene. The girls transform, ready for battle. Icy leaves Stormy to have some fun at attacking them while she and Darcy head for the Codex room. Tecna takes the first shot at Stormy, but she dodges and blasts Tecna to the ground. Helia tries to restrain her with his laser string glove but she dodges it as well. Helia tells the others to take care of Stormy, while he checks up on Tecna. Flora, Bloom and Sky quickly chase after Stormy. Timmy informs Sky that the Trix are getting closer to the Codex and advises him to head straight there which could possibly lead them there quicker. Sky opens a shortcut through an elevator shaft, with Tecna rejoining them, they make it to another lower level and spot Stormy. Flora tries to attack her but Stormy overpowers her, knocking her against a wall. When Bloom and Tecna check up on her, Flora tells them that she is okay and to quickly go get Stormy. At the Codex room, the senior guards guard the entrance to the Codex when it suddenly starts to snow. The Trix enter the room and freeze all of the guards. Meanwhile, Sky, Tecna and Bloom are quickly heading over there, when Tecna asks Sky what the Trix are after, Sky asks her to trust him because he cannot explain at the moment. With the guards taken care of, the Trix try to solve the scale's puzzle in order to access the Codex. Stormy takes a shot at it by blasting it with magic but it reflects it back, while it surprised her, Darcy and Icy are not at all surprised. Darcy tries to understand the scale, assuming that a counter weight must be used. She first believes the stone would be a logical choice but deduces that it is too obvious; her second choice is the feather, whose weight is the complete opposite of the stone representing Red Fountain. Darcy takes the feather and knowing how much Icy enjoys being first, hands it to her. But Icy can see through her scheme in trying to avoid being the test dummy for their first try, and so Icy threatens her to put it in the scale. She almost does when Sky throws his boomerang at them. Icy is not at all fazed, and another battle ensues. Timmy arrives and shoots at Stormy, preventing her from attacking Bloom. Having enough of this, Stormy takes care of her and her sisters' enemies using a tornado. Icy then takes care of Sky by fatally wounding him with an ice blast. With everyone out of commission, it gives the Trix some peace and quiet to solve the scale's puzzle. Icy rethinks the feather and looks over her options of weights: physical, moral, magical, weightlessness, economic, social, military, knowledge and communication. She analyzes Red Fountain's purpose: fostering masters of weaponry; and their headmaster, Saladin is a Wizard. She then concludes that the morality weight is to be used because "the ends justify the means". Icy succeeds in solving the puzzle and the door opens to the true containment room of the Codex: stairwells to the lowest floors of the school. The Trix head down, with Athena waiting to attack them. While they are down there, the Specialists and Winx regain consciousness with Bloom being the first. She is quick to notice that Sky is fatally wounded and she runs to him. Icy freezes the cell containing the Codex, making it frigid enough to break but Athena casts a spell that creates an unbearable sound. Sensing the Guardian Pixie, Darcy disappears and knocks out Athena. With the noise dissipating, Icy resumes the retrieval of the Codex and the three Witches are ready to leave when Timmy shoots at them. Tecna is watching and silently encourages him to restrain them. Bloom however, is increasingly concerned about Sky as he is unresponsive. Timmy watches in worry too when the Trix walk up the staircase triumphantly. He thinks logically and concludes that there will be another day where he and his friends can defeat them, letting them pass without resistance. Tecna is extremely disappointed in him, calling him a coward and runs away from him. The Trix get away with Codex. Bloom tries in vain to awaken Sky, and when Flora checks his pulse, there is none. Bloom, traumatized by Sky's condition, awakens her new Dragon's Flame power to heal. Sky is revived and back together with Bloom and his friends. The two embrace each other and make up. Major Events *Helia enlists at Red Fountain. *The Trix get the first Codex. *Bloom discovers her healing powers in this episode. *Tecna and Timmy's relationship hits a bump. *Bloom openly admits her love for Sky but he does not hear it because he is unconscious. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia *Alfea Staff **Griselda *Alfea Students **Kimmy **Alice **Ortensia **Miky **Kaie **Karina **Francis **Amaryl **Ahisa *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Red Fountain Students **Spencer *Pixies **Athena *Enemies **Darkar **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used *Sunup Attack - Used by Stella against Griselda in training. *Full Power Sundown - Used by Stella against Griselda in training. *Digital Glitch - Used by Tecna against Griselda in training. *Floral Whirlpool - Flora used it against Griselda in training, and against Stormy but failed. *Devouring Beam - Amaryl used it against Griselda in training. *Sonic Bomb - Musa used it against Griselda in training. *Incandescent Sphere - Bloom used it against Griselda in training. *Power Jabs - Aisha used it against Griselda in training. *Frost Storm - Used by Icy to make Red Fountain's arena roof frigid. *Raining Thunder - Used by Stormy to break the arena's roof Icy froze. *Sphere of Midnight - Used by Darcy to attack Brandon. *Chain Lightning - Used by Stormy to attack the Winx and Specialists, but successfully knocks down Tecna. *Mega Lightning Storm - Used by Stormy to blast the scale puzzle but failed. *Black Icicles - Used by Icy to knock out Tecna. *Tornado Thunder - Stormy conjures a destructive tornado, effectively knocking almost everyone out. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx Club special scene in "The Shadow Phoenix". *Bloom uses her first healing spell in this episode. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, Timmy did not shoot at the Trix because he knew that they would just overpower them, which devastates Tecna and this leads to her calling him a coward and leaving. In the 4Kids version, however, the Trix put a non-violence spell on everyone, including Timmy, that restricted everyone from doing anything violent toward the Trix and Tecna leaves the room only to go and get some help. Mistakes *When the girls were outside with Griselda, Bloom and Stella's sleeves disappeared in some scenes. *Stormy's glove is colored in when she kneels before Darkar. *Bloom's tiara disappears in one scene. *There are two scenes in which Flora is wearing earrings from her civilian outfit despite being in Winx outfit. *Helia's gem would change colors throughout the episode. *When Flora attacks Stormy and when she lands against the wall, the circle on her necklace is missing. *As Tecna witnesses Timmy give way to the Trix, her hat is not drawn completely. *When Darcy sarcastically calls Stormy "brilliant" her choker is same color as its diamonds and her top is half of a halter top. *While look at the "weights" for the scale, the sword is not on its base. Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg|Stella's missing her arm bracelets and Bloom is missing her crown. Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg|Bloom is missing her sleeves. Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg|Flora's earrings despite being in her Winx form. ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg|Stormy's glove is completely colored in. Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (3).jpg|Darcy is missing her glove. Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (4).jpg|Helia's gem is green instead of orange; one of the colors that his gem changes to. WCEp210Mistake(1).png|Now, Helia's gem is blue. 210-flora-mistake3.png|The circle that is missing on Flora's necklace. WCEp210Mistake(2).png|Darcy's matching choker color and her incorrect top design. WCEp210Mistake(3).png|The sword is off is base. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes